


Powerless

by Timelord_From_Erebor



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Battle of Camlann, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timelord_From_Erebor/pseuds/Timelord_From_Erebor
Summary: After the Battle of Camlann is won, and the injured taken to be treated, Merlin searches the battlefield for Arthur and finds him at the brink of death. The most powerful warlock alive is powerless.





	Powerless

The Battle of Camlann had been the most intense, terrifying, high stakes hours of Merlin’s life, and with everything he'd been through for his destiny, for Arthur, that was saying a lot. 

Despite being at his most powerful, when he saw Arthur laying there, next to the man, no, boy, who was destined to kill him, he felt powerless. If only he'd killed Mordred when he'd had the chance… So many had been given to him, but he threw them all away, he spared the Druid boy time and time again. 

By the time Merlin found Arthur, there wasn't a soul in sight to see him collapse as his heart was wrenched from his chest or as he melted from Emrys back into Merlin, except maybe the souls of the dead who had not yet moved on after the battle. He knelt over Arthur, using the last of his energy to grasp Arthur’s hand, determined not to let go. Tears ran down his face and fell to the ground where they mixed with the blood of Arthur, Mordred, and a dozen soldiers whose names Merlin would never know. He squeezed Arthur's hand, hoping beyond hope for him to wake. He did not. Merlin choked on his tears, unable to stay silent any longer. He leant over Arthur, sobbing loudly, and pressed a wet kiss to his cheek. Arthur's eyes fluttered, but Merlin couldn't see through his tears. One last squeeze, it almost felt like Arthur was sleeping then… as if he were saying a silent goodbye before leaving to see to his duties. Arthur squeezed back.

In that moment, Merlin somehow found hope. The battle had drained him, he didn't have the energy to call for help, let alone find or create it. All he could do was sit by his king's side and wait for a search to be ordered for Arthur.

Merlin knelt at Arthur's side for hours. Twilight passed, and a heavy darkness came over Camlann, but Merlin didn't notice. The man he loved was dying right in front of him and he was powerless…

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is chapter short, I actually planned for this to be a drabble (100 words), but plans changed before long, I still wanted to try and keep it short though. Last two chapters coming soon :)
> 
> Edit 9th May 2019: it has been many, many months since I promised the last two chapters would be coming soon. My mental health got really bad and I have not written any fanfiction since I finished this chapter. Things aren’t exactly better, but I’m working on things and have definitely not abandoned this fic. 
> 
> Hang in there,   
> Kat


End file.
